Talk:Finishing Moves
Really informative, well written page, nice job! BlueChameleon 19:39, January 30, 2013 (UTC) In a HIAC match, is kicking someone off the top ot the cage considered a finisher? Stepladder (talk) 07:39, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Uhhh, Bazza, you added Ganondorf but he was already there. Mr. Mahala (talk) 04:37, February 2, 2013 (UTC) We're getting a lot of wrestlers and their finishers compiled here. We might want to consider putting these in their individual pages, but I think it'd be good to keep the list here as well. As long as we make sure there's a consistent name here and on the individual pages, it should be fine. We can also have the finisher on the individual bio link to this page for more visibility and maybe show a .gif of the move as well. Let me know what you guys think. I can add the Finisher field to the wrestlerbox if we're in agreement. TheTOH (talk) 15:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I have been getting gifs for most of the finishers for the wrestlers listed on that page, though Its too bad that so many good wrestlers share the DDT has a finisher. Putting the name of the finisher and perhaps a link in the wrestlerbox sounds like a good idea, the gif might take a lot of work, but it sounds cool. Fortyhundred (talk) 19:56, February 26, 2013 (UTC) The "move thief" section cites Ganon using the Bear Hug against Gaben as an example of this ability, but from his latest matches it seems like Ganon has the Bear Hug in his moveset naturally, no?The Awesomest (talk) 23:48, March 22, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest That does seem to be the case. I suppose a more accurate example would be when Tingle stole Arino's finisher in their match. I think the commentators even mentioned that. Still, to make Gabe tap out with the move he became famous for was certainly cool. Fortyhundred (talk) 01:08, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps a brief description (along with/in place of a gif) to explain what the finisher actually does would be interesting. For the non-hardcore wrestling fans out there (myself somewhat included), a DDT is probably unknown to them, for example. The description could probably be related to the wrestler in some way. The Gabe Hug could sound like "Gaben just made a steam sale, and squeezes money out of his vidya-starving opponent." or the like. This could probably be put in a sub-section of each wrestler page. Jabejazz (talk) 12:18, April 9, 2013 (UTC) New Features for Countering Your Opponent What about a catapult finisher? Pm58790 (talk) 19:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Missing Finishers As a guide for contributors, the following is a list of wrestlers with unnamed/unmentioned finishers: Y BCZ (talk) 03:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Current wrestlers: *Dante / Donte *Piccolo Fired / suspended / otherwise inactive wrestlers (most have likely never been used): *Adolf Hitler *Agent 47 *Barack Obama *Batman *Cole MacGrath *Dr. Doom *The Hulk *Jesus Christ *Kratos *Leon S. Kennedy *Link *Max Payne *Mega Man *Naruto *Ness *Red Ranger *Ron Burgundy *Santa Claus *Scout *Sephiroth *Sonic the Hedgehog *Wesker *Woody *Wreck-It Ralph Female Division wrestlers: *Android 18 *Cammy *Carmen Sandiego *Gruntilda Winkybunion *Kitana *Lara Croft *Lightning *Morrigan Aensland *Princess Zelda *Rinoa Heartilly *Samus Aran *Sindel